All Those Years Ago
by ChocoholicMonkeyfish
Summary: When Petunia Dursley learns of Sirius' death, she is forced to recall memories from her past. She shares the story of two summer romances with Harry and he learns what really happened between Lilly and his aunt. LillyJames and PetuniaSirius Please R&R.


_**Disclaimer - If I was JK Rowling I would be writing the seventh book and not worrying about my next math test.**_

**All Those Years Ago**

Vernon Dursley pulled into his driveway after a grueling eight hours at his drill factory. His day had not gone well and all he wanted was to sit in front of the telly and eat his dinner. His stomach made an odd noise of neglect as he walked through his front door. Having to have skipped his lunch break he was looking forward to a large dinner that night. He expected to see his wife, or possibly their freakish nephew, in the kitchen finishing a small feast for when he got home.

But as he made his way through the house he only saw his son sitting on the lounge watching an old game show rerun on the telly. He went into the kitchen, only to find it empty of both people and dinner. He moved back towards the sitting room and stood in front of his son to gain his attention.

"Dad!" Dudley protested, shifting his large body to see around his father.

"Where is your mother?" Vernon demanded turning off the telly despite his son's pleading.

"I don't know. She went up there to talk to Potter earlier. Can I watch my show now?"

Vernon hit the power button again and made his way to the staircase. Why would his wife, or anyone for that matter, voluntarily want to talk with their nephew. Ever since they had picked him up from London, three days earlier, he had been sulking in his room. No one had heard from him or his ruddy owl since they'd brought him home, not that they minded. Their only proof that he was still alive was when he came down to grab something to eat out of the kitchen every few hours.

Vernon hoped that his wife had gone to talk some sense into the boy. He was creating a dark atmosphere in his house which he did not appreciate. The sooner the boy got over whatever was making him so unbearable to live with the better. Vernon approached Harry's room quietly, thinking that Petunia might still be talking to him. The door was slightly ajar and he peaked through the crack silently. To his utter disappointment, all he found was Harry lying on his bed, facing away from the door.

Vernon retreated from the doorway and walked to the other side of the hallway to his own bedroom.

"Petunia, darling, are you in here?" he asked as he opened the door.

He took a step back at the sight before him. His wife lay sprawled across their bed, weeping into her pillow. He doubted that he had ever seen her cry so hard, if ever, and his mind was instantly clouded with concern. She hadn't seemed to hear him, so he cautiously moved towards the bed and sat next to her.

"Petunia, what is it?" She still made no response although she acknowledged him by grasping his hand tightly. She seemed to be saying something softly between each sob, so he leaned in to hear her better. He couldn't make out much of her incoherent babble, but he thought that he had heard her say Lily.

Of course it would be Potter that drove his wife to a breakdown like this. She never willingly spoke of her sister so he must have said something to upset her.

"What did he say to you? I swear he will be out on the streets before the night is over. He can go stay with those freaky friends of his, with their red hair and flying cars!" He made to stand up, but Petunia pulled him back down. She sat up a little and composed herself somewhat. Her sobs had calmed down, leaving behind only a few hiccups.

"No Vernon," she said with a surprisingly firm voice. "Harry has done nothing wrong. There is no need to punish him. He simply told me what has been bothering him these past few days and- well, it really is quite depressing. I just got a little emotional about it is all."

"A little emotional…Petunia, I have never seen you cry like that. What could possibly be that depressing to a fifteen year old? What, did he find a bird at that freak school and she broke his heart?" He laughed a little at the thought of some poor girl ending up with his nephew.

"No actually it's--'' She broke off suddenly and stood up. She wiped at her wet cheeks with the back of her hand before continuing. "It's nothing Vernon, really. How about I call out for dinner? I'm not much in the mood to cook, and besides it is getting a little late to start anything."

Before he had the chance to answer she was already descending the staircase. He heard her ask Dudley what he preferred for supper before he too headed for the stairs. He noticed that Harry's door was completely shut now and seriously thought about breaking it down and demanding to know what was going on in his house.

Petunia's voice carried up the stairs, and he thought that he heard the word Chinese. He decided that whatever it was could wait until later. After all, Petunia would have told him if it were something important.

_2 hours earlier_

Petunia watched as her nephew shuffled his way into her kitchen. He did not acknowledge her position at the kitchen table, and simply made his way to the pantry returning with an un-opened bag of crisps. He was wearing the same clothes as the day before and his hair was messier than ever.

"Where do you think you are going with those?" She wasn't really curious; mostly she was just fed-up with his indifferent attitude. She gave a startled gasp as he turned towards her, looking her directly in the eyes. His own eyes were red and puffy, as if he had been crying. There were also dark circles protruding the rims of his glasses.

Instead of snapping back a retort, as he usually would have, Harry gave his Aunt a blank stare as he reached into the bag and brought a small handful to his mouth letting the excess crumbs fall down the front of his shirt. He turned his back again and started for the staircase.

Petunia stood abruptly and followed him upstairs. "Don't walk away from me, boy."

Harry entered his bedroom, not bothering to close the door, and plopped himself onto his unmade bed. Petunia stopped in the doorway, observing Harry as he stared with a vacant expression at the opposite wall eating another crisp every now and then.

She sighed in exasperation as she moved into the room. She grabbed his desk chair and moved it to his bedside.

"I am going to sit here until you tell me what in the world is causing you to act as though the world is ending."

Harry gave a snort of laughter, and turned his head to face her. He shook his head, almost sympathetically, and said, "If you only knew," before turning back towards the wall.

"What could possibly be so dire in the life of a fifteen year old boy?" She didn't expect a response, and was shocked when he suddenly sat up in his bed and turned on her with livid eyes.

"Try finding out that you are the only person who can stop a psychotic, mass-murderer from taking over the world -and I'm not just talking about my world, but yours too- and if I don't murder him, he'll kill me."

Petunia moved the chair back slightly, to escape the range of fire. "Are you talking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"Wha-What do you know about that?" he asked, his face contorting in confusion.

She cast her eyes down to the floorboards and played with her apron. Finally, after a few moments she spoke. "Years ago, before you or Dudley were born; your mother told me all about him. I refused to believe her and it- it wasn't until after she was gone that I did. Is he really back?" She looked up at him with a pleading look.

He stared back at her and nodded. "Yeah, he's back. He's back, and it's up to me to make sure he goes away again. For good this time…" His eyes took on a far-away look, and he seemed to stare right through her.

"But you're not even 16. Surely there are older wi-wizards who can take care of him."

She was trying to show compassion towards him for the first time in 14 years, but he wasn't used to it and took it as an insult.

"Yes there are older wizards out there. However, none of them can, as you say, 'take care of him' because there is a prophecy with my name on it saying that I have to either murder or be murdered. I'm the only one who can do it, and I will gladly do it for everyone that bastard has ever taken away from me."

"Lilly…" she said, softly.

"Yes, my mum, and my dad, Cedric, S-sirius…"

"Sirius?" her voice became urgent. "Sirius Black?"

"Yes," he gave her a curious stare, and then recognition lit his eyes. "Oh right, the muggle warnings two summers ago. He didn't do it you know. He never hurt any of those people; he wouldn't hurt anyone unless they deserved it--"

"I know," she said, standing up. "He'd never hurt anyone…at least not intentionally."

"Wait, did you know him?" She nodded. "How...?"

"We--it was a long time ago. I met him through your mother." She put the chair back at his desk, and started for the door. She stopped in the doorway and without looking back asked, "So…he-he's dead?"

"Yes, two weeks ago." His voice was firm, and devoid of any emotion.

She gasped, "You saw it?"

"Yes," he sighed, almost inaudibly.

"And it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"No. It was a Death Eater, one of Voldemort's followers. Actually, it was one of Sirius' cousins, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"I see. Well," she turned back to look at him, "I'm sorry Harry. Really."

Before he could question her second offering of compassion in the past hour, she had left. She made her way to her own room, silent tears burning her cheeks.

_Later_

'_What was that?' _Harry asked himself as he lay in bed. His aunt had just followed him to his room, and the conversation that had resulted was stranger than anything he had ever read in _The Quibbler_.

How could she have known Sirius? His mum hadn't _really_ been friends with him until their seventh year at Hogwarts, and as far as he knew that was about the time that his mum and aunt had stopped talking to each other.

He lay there for hours; staring at the curtains swaying like a veil in the summer breeze coming from the open window. He vaguely heard his Aunt speak of Chinese food, but he wasn't very hungry. Not that anyone came up to ask him if he would like any dinner.

He was shaken from his thoughts when Hedwig suddenly appeared through the curtains, swooping down onto the bedside table. He reached out a hand to stroke her feathers, realizing for the first time that the sky was dark and the stars were out. He had sent Hedwig back with a letter to Ron telling him that he was fine and to tell Hermione that he didn't want to talk about anything. She hadn't written anything other than that she was at the Burrow for the rest of the summer, but he could tell that she was itching to talk everything to death as usual.

He got up to get a treat and some water for Hedwig when he realized that there was a new letter attached to her leg. He untied it and instantly recognized Ron's untidy scrawl. He sat down and read the rather lengthy letter…well for Ron anyways.

****

**Harry**

**Stop saying you're fine, because none of us believe you. Look mate I'm not going to make you talk, no matter how much Hermione rolls her eyes (as she is doing now while she reads this over my shoulder. Ow, and she's violent too…) Well she's gone now so I can tell you that I think it's her we should be worried about. Not for the normal 'she's mental' reasons, but because of that bloody curse. She's still wincing every once in a while and sometimes she'll hold her side while she walks. ****I don't know it's probably nothing to worry about. I'm just being 'overprotective' as Ginny keeps telling me. My scars are mostly gone and I'm sure hers will be too soon. Don't go blaming yourself for this either. It was our choice to go and we made it, and personally I'd take another dozen of those brains if I had to. So, even though I know I sound like Hermione, I'm telling you that I'm here to talk if you want to mate. Whenever you're rea- oh shoot she's coming back. Gotta end it here. See you in a couple months!**

**-Ron**

'_Great,'_ Harry thought as he sat down on his bed. _'Hermione's still hurt, and that's my fault too. **No! **Ron's right it was her choice to go. But it was also her idea to make sure that Sirius was really missing and to tell the order. But I didn't listen--'_

His stomach growled cutting his inner-row short. He looked at the clock and saw that it was half past twelve. He decided to go get something to eat, and with any luck everyone would be in their rooms asleep.

He wandered down the stairs, avoiding those that creaked, and into the kitchen without turning on any of the lights. The downstairs was completely deserted and he knew he'd have to be quiet if he wanted it to stay that way.

He got out a glass of milk and everything needed to make a sandwich. After making an entirely too tall sandwich he went in search of another bag of crisps. Apparently Dudley was off his diet, but Harry still didn't think he really needed any more crisps. He heard someone's footsteps coming and spun around, wand in hand.

"Relax, it's only me. And put that thing away, you know what happens when you lose control of your emotions," said Petunia as she turned on the kitchen light.

"Sorry," he muttered, lowering his wand. "You just startled me." It was odd being this civil with the woman he had grown up hating.

"Yes, well come with me. You may bring your sandwich if you wish." Without waiting for an answer she turned around and walked out into the hallway.

Curious, Harry grabbed his sandwich and milk and hurried to catch up with her. She led him up the stairs and stopped halfway down the hallway. She reached up and pulled down the entrance to the attic. She motioned for him to go up first and he carefully climbed the stairs while holding onto the plate and glass.

Once they were both up the stairs, Petunia felt around for the drawstring to turn on the light. A dim glow settled over the room, when she did, giving barely enough light to see by. There was an overturned crate in the center of the room next to a small opened trunk.

"What is this?" Harry moved towards the center of the room and sat down on the crate. He went to look through the trunk but it snapped shut. Petunia looked at him with an anxious glance as she sat down on the trunk.

"There's something I think you should know Harry," she started, with a quiet tone.

"What are you…" interrupted Harry.

She raised her hand to stop him. "Please, let me get this out." He nodded for her to go on. "Believe it or not, your mother and I were very close growing up. She was my big sister, but only by a little over a year, so really we were more like friends. When Lilly got her Hogwarts letter I was happy for her, I admit I was jealous and concerned that she'd change, but I was still happy. I never called her a freak until much later on—but now I'm getting ahead of myself. She went to school the first year and sent me letters telling me all about the castle and magic. When my eleventh birthday came and went without a letter I knew that I'd never be able to go.

"So I went to a normal school and worked hard to match your mother's achievements, no matter how different our curriculums were. But when summer came it would be like nothing ever changed. We spent all of our time together, and she couldn't do magic away from school, so nothing was different. Then came the summer before her seventh year. I was 16 and your mother barely 17. She had always told me of the little prat James Potter and how he was an arrogant, self-centered troublemaker whom she hated. So you can imagine my shock when she told me he and his friend Sirius Black would be coming to stay for the summer. My mother had kittens when she heard that two boys would be coming home with her little girl." She paused with a look of nostalgia in her eyes, and Harry could hardly believe that this was really his aunt. The same woman who, for as long as he'd known her, had always bad-mouthed his mother and anything to do with her world.

The look vanished from her eyes and Harry found himself leaning toward her, eager to learn more about his parents and godfather. "By the end of the summer I wasn't speaking with your mother. I forgot I even had a sister and refused to admit that I'd ever thought of the Wizarding World as anything other than freakish and wrong. I finished my schooling and went on to a University where I met Vernon. I kept Lilly out of my life and burned any letters she ever sent me from then on." She looked up at Harry and a heavy silence followed.

"That's it? There's no reason? You just stopped talking to my mum?" Harry was confused, there had to be more to the story than this.

"No, of course not." Petunia kneeled down beside the trunk and reopened it. "I spent that whole summer with your parents and Sirius. But I'm not going to tell you what happened that summer." She began rummaging through the trunk with her back to Harry.

"You're not?"

"No," she stated, taking two small books from the trunk, "I'm not. I'm going to let you read about it for yourself." She held up the books to Harry.

"What do you mean?" he asked looking the books in his hands over.

"One of those is a normal diary. Every summer, Lilly and I shared a diary. That is the one from that summer." She pointed to the thicker of the two books, which Harry realized actually were leather journals. "The other is your father's."

"My dad kept a diary?" Harry asked with a small chuckle.

"Well, I guess he would have preferred to call it a journal, but yes. It's a wizard's diary. He explained it to me that summer. He would write down something and it would play out on the pages like a filmstrip, with his voice as a narrator. The rest of the trunk is yours if you want. It is filled with your parent's belongings. I still can't believe your parents saved these. Well, never mind that now. You may stay up here to read them if you want."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Well, there's a sleeping bag in the corner that you can use." She stood and started for the stairs. "I'm going to have to close the entrance. If Vernon wakes and finds you up here he'll be livid. I'll come get you in the morning."

She left quickly without another word. The faint light that had been shining through a window downstairs was blocked as the staircase was put back in place.

Harry got up off the crate and slowly crept toward the old sleeping bags. He was careful not to make any noise from the creaking floorboards. Petunia was right; if his uncle heard him up there he would be quite upset.

He dragged the sleeping bag, so that it lay directly underneath the light. He went back to the trunk and brought the sandwich, milk and diaries over to the bag. Once he was situated on the ground he took a bite of his sandwich and opened his mum and aunt's diary to the first page.

_June 20, 1970_

_Dear Diary,_

_Lilly and her friends just 'popped' into the sitting room...literally. At first, I thought the loud crack I'd heard was only a car backfiring on the street, but then there were three people standing right in front of me. I believe Lilly called it apparition…whatever it is it sounds fascinating. Lilly is seventeen now so she can do magic out of Hogwarts. This will be the first summer that she can show me anything magical. So far she's made a trunk float and her friend Sirius' legs dance. Sirius and James aren't like any boys I've ever met. I can see why Lilly said she hated them. Last I knew she thought James was arrogant and self-centered. Now she is holding his hand! His hair is so untidy and he isn't very good looking. His friend is much more handsome; however James does make a better first impression. Sirius Black (what kind of name is that?) is rude and loud and just plain annoying really. James and Lilly are becoming sickening really. They've only been here two hours, but they keep sneaking off and snogging. It leaves me alone with Sirius and he keeps showing off with different spells. I'm trying not to show how impressed I am (wouldn't want his head to get any bigger) but I've never seen real magic before. It really is exciting. He's just left to try and detach Lilly from James. She'd said she was just going to show him and Sirius to their room, but she's been gone for an hour. That's why Sirius came to bug me in here. To get away—_

**Oh I think that someone is a little jealous. You know Petunia, Sirius told James and me that he thought that you were very pretty. I think that they would make a wonderful couple Diary. She wouldn't be complaining about me and James leaving her and Sirius alone if there was a little bit of snogging going on for her too.**

_Oh really Lilly! That is disgusting. Sirius Black is the last boy on earth that I would snog. Now, William Bridley is the kind of boy that I could date—_

**Oh and is he your new boyfriend. My, my Diary, I do believe our little Petunia is growing up. **

_Well, no. He doesn't exactly know that I like him. He is the star cricket player at our school, and is absolutely gorgeous. My friends told me that by the end of the holidays I need to have asked him out, and that is exactly what I intend to do._

**Well Sirius will definitely be upset to here that. Really Petunia you should give him a chance. He might be a little much at first, but after you get to know him, he really is a good guy. **

_I really doubt that. He just doesn't seem like the kind of guy I'd ever find appealing. But I will try to get along with him for you Lilly. He really is a smashing wizard though. You should have seen some of the spells he could do. Although I'm sure you have, you probably have done them yourself._

**Well, I have to say that when it comes to practical spells, like charms and transfiguration, I am a much better witch than James and Sirius are wizards. But they do outshine me in defense with hexes and jinxes and all that; only because they practice them on others more mind you. I'm still pretty good.**

_Well Diary I do believe it is my sister's head that I have to watch. When did you become so bigheaded?_

**Not bigheaded Petunia, just more confident. I'll show you some spells later and you can tell me if you think I'm any good. Oh I almost forgot. James and Sirius wanted me to fetch you so that they could teach you about Quidditch. It's that Wizard sport I told you about. I really don't see what is so great about it, although it does keep James quite fit.**

_Lilly! Was that another giggle? Did you hear that Diary? She never used to giggle so much._

**I don't really know. My roommates are usually much gigglier that I am, but lately I just can't stop. I'm sure it is just because I'm in a new relationship. Oh! There's James at the door!**

_I really hope that this phase passes before the summer is over. It's getting sickening already. Well Diary, fair Lilly's suitor calls. We must answer him, lest he pass his affections on to another beautiful maiden. Farewell for now Diary._

_Forever yours,_

_Petunia_

**and Lilly**

Harry could not believe it. Sirius…had fancied _his_ Aunt Petunia? That was impossible. There was no one who could fancy Petunia Dursley; especially Sirius Black. He looked down at the diary in his hands. Were these really his mum's thoughts? He had never thought of his parents as teenagers before Even when he'd seen them in the pensieve earlier that year. His mum and aunt actually seemed like real teenage girls; the same strange creatures that he'd been trying to understand for the past two years. Perhaps if he kept reading he could pick up some helpful hints. That way he could even tell Hermione he had been doing important research over the holidays.

He was about to open the diary again, when he remembered his dad's. Aunt Petunia had said it was a Wizard's Diary. Was it like Tom Riddle's Diary? Would he be sucked into the past, like he had his second year? The curiosity was torturing him, and he found himself the worn, leather cover of his dad's old diary…ahem…journal.

**_June 20, 1970_**

**_You should have seen it. We just scared the bloody hell out of Lils' sister. Well, seeing as Sirius and I had never seen Lilly's house until today, we had to side along with her. Lilly is new to the whole apparition thing, this was her first real trip and all, so she was off a little on her aim. She was trying for her bedroom so that we wouldn't spook her sister; but, seeing as she had to take Sirius me and all of our trunks, well we sort of ended up right in the middle of her sitting room. The look on Petunia's face was priceless, although Lilly didn't think it was very funny. Here I'll show you what happened._**

Harry dropped the diary in shock as it transformed into a miniature film screen. It wasn't anything like riddle's diary, which he was thankful for. It was more like watching a muggle film-strip. He picked the 'screen' back up and watched as a scene started to play out.

_(A/N: Okay here is where it could get a little confusing _this_ will be the description of what Harry sees in the diary and **this **will be James' narration.)_

A young, beautiful girl lay across a lounge on her stomach, reading a large text and swinging her legs back and forth. There was a large crack that echoed throughout the room, and then three teenagers appeared out of thin air right in front of the lounge.

**_I couldn't believe her house. It was the biggest muggle house I've ever seen. Not that I've been to many muggle homes, but it's still about the size of Sirius' house. I knew her family was well off, but I didn't know they were rich._**

Harry recognized his Dad's voice from what he'd heard in the pensieve. The sound wasn't coming from the screen, but rather it was playing in his head. It was a strange feeling, like he had invisible headphones on his ears.

The young girl rolled off the couch, her book flying across the floor. She looked up at the three with wide eyes.

"Lilly!" she squeaked. The red-headed young girl quickly went to help the other girl up. "What are you doing? You weren't there a minute ago…"

The two young men behind them chuckled at this. The more handsome of the two boys strode across the room and picked up the discarded book.

"_Pride and Prejudice_, what's this? And who is Jane Austen?" he asked turning the book over in his hands.

"She's a muggle author Sirius. That's one of her classics," stated Lilly mater-of-factly. 

"She's not just an author Lilly." She turned to Sirius and turned up her small nose. "She is one of the greatest female authors in all of British history. Perhaps you'd like to read it sometime," she added smugly. By now she was standing directly in front of him, staring him in the eye.

"Perhaps," he started smoothly. "Although I prefer Quidditch. Perhaps you could try that sometime," he said just as smugly.

"What is--?"

"Oh not now Petunia," Lilly sighed as she pulled her sister away from Sirius. She steered her towards the other boy and said in a proud voice, "Petunia, this is James Potter. James, this is my little sister Petunia."

"Wait a tick. This is James Potter? The same James Potter that you called a--"

**_I never got to hear what Lilly used to call me. She moved faster than a snitch to cover Petunia's mouth. Oh well, I'm sure I'll be able to get it out of her later. I can be very convincing._**

Lilly gave a forced laugh as she blushed a lovely rose pink as she stuttered, "O-oh well, um yes. This is James. Oh! And this is Sirius Black. James and he are best friends."

"Uh-huh, and what are they doing here?" Petunia asked, giving her sister a curious look.

"You mean Mum didn't tell you?" Lilly asked.

"No. I just got back from school last night."

"Oh, well James and Sirius are going to be staying with us this summer." Lilly said with the same matter-of-fact tone. She sat down on the lounge and James came and sat down next to her, putting his arm around her waist.

"Wha-wha what is this?" Petunia asked moving her finger between the couple. 

"Wow, Mum really didn't tell you anything did she?" Lilly grabbed for James free hand and held it with hers. She turned back to her sister with a goofy smile on her face. "James and I are dating now. I invited him to stay for the summer, and well Mum and Dad weren't too fond of that idea so I asked Sirius to come too. They still weren't really happy about it but they allowed it."

Petunia just stared at her sister in awe. She shook her head back and forth as if to clear it. "Um, alright, this is just too weird. Lilly why don't we bring your trunk up to your room and we can talk about everything else you've been keeping from me." She didn't sound angry, just confused.

"Okay, let me just show the guys their room, and then I'll meet you in mine." She stood up, and James followed suit. 

Petunia went to lift up her sister's trunk for her but Lilly stopped her. "Wait, wait! I can finally show you some magic. Step back, step back!" Petunia moved away from the trunk and watched in awe as her sister lifted her wand and said, "Locomotor trunk," in a clear voice. The trunk was lifted into the air and with another flick of her wand she sent it floating in front of her as she started up the stairs.

James went to do the same when he noticed that Sirius was standing in the corner staring off into space. It wasn't normal for Sirius to be this quiet. He followed Sirius' line of vision and saw that he was staring at Petunia. With a snigger James walked up to Lilly and nudging her motioned for her to look at Sirius. With a long sigh, Lilly took out her wand and sent a 'Tarantallegra' curse at his legs. His face went from blank to shocked as his legs started moving against their will. 

"Evans!" he growled, sending Lilly a glare. Petunia looked at the scene in horror, while James laughed loudly.

"Sorry _Black_," she replied dryly as she took the curse off. "Just trying to get your attention." She turned around and started back up the stairs with her trunk.

James and Sirius, who was still pouting, levitated their trunks and started up the stairs as well. Petunia followed them up the stairs quietly still wondering as to what had just happened. Once they'd reached the top, the witch and two wizards turned to the left while Petunia kept going straight until she disappeared behind a door at the end off the hallway, Lilly's trunk following her in.

"Here you boys are," Lilly said as she opened up one of the doors in the long hallway. The room was fairly large and had two twin four-posters in the center. 

**_The red colored walls were nice, but I quickly had to change the floral draperies. What would the other Marauders think if they ever heard that Sirius and I shared a room with flowered draperies?_**

"So Lilly? I don't think your sister liked me very much." Sirius said as he set his trunk down by the bed on the right.

"Oh don't worry. She just needs to get to know you better."

"Yeah then she'll really hate you mate," James said, flopping down on the other bed.

"James! That wasn't very nice," Lilly sighed as she sat down next to his head. He sat up and gave her a quick peck on the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Lils." He gave her another peck. "I was just saying that Padfoot comes on a little strong sometimes."

"Hey!" exclaimed Sirius. But his protests were in vain, as his friends were currently participating in a snogging session.

Not wanting to stick around, Sirius picked up the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ he still had and left to return it to the waiting Petunia, leaving his friends to themselves.

**_Heh-heh what do you say we skip ahead about an hour or so…_**

Harry was very grateful for this. Watching his parents snog was not exactly what he wanted to be doing. He watched as the screen faded and then came back a moment later with his parents still snogging on the bed.

The door opened and Sirius entered with his eyes shielded. 

"Bloody Hell, I could hear you all the way through the door. Don't you ever come up for air?" He carefully took his hands from his eyes to see that his best mate was sitting up trying to tidy his already untidy hair. Lilly was facing away from him buttoning the top two buttons on her shirt.

"What do you want Padfoot?" James asked through clenched teeth.

"I just came to tell Lilly that her sister is still waiting for her. I don't think she enjoyed my company very much."

Lilly turned around with a frown on her face. "What did you do?" she asked, sadly.

"I didn't do anything. I just showed her some magic. She seemed interested at first, but I think she thought I was annoying." Sirius shuffled over to his bed and fell face first onto his bed. He was clearly upset about Petunia's distaste in him.

"Sirius?" Lilly asked tentatively. "You don't fancy my sister, do you?"

Sirius' answer was muffled into his pillow, but Lilly and James definitely heard the words "really" and "pretty" somewhere in there.

"You do? You fancy Petunia Evans?" James sat up next to Lilly, who was beaming at Sirius.

**_Don't get me wrong now. There isn't anything wrong with Petunia Evans. Granted she doesn't look anything like her sister, but she's still pretty. She has wavy, blond hair and hazel eyes, much different than Lilly's long, smooth fiery, red hair and sparkling, emerald eyes. She has a long, graceful neck and is tall and thin; Lilly is thin but with beautiful curves, and she is fairly petite. The Evans girls are definitely both, as Padfoot said, 'really pretty.' It's just that she's not like the usual girls that Sirius dates. For one thing she reads._**

Sirius turned hid head to face James and said, in a clearly irritated voice, "Is there something wrong with that Prongs?"

"Of course not Sirius!" squealed Lilly. "Oh this is wonderful; I can't wait to tell Petunia! Come to my room in ten minutes. You can explain Quidditch to her like you said earlier." Before Sirius could even process what she'd just said, she quickly kissed James and ran out the door shutting it behind her. 

"Did she just say she was going to tell Petunia?" he asked in an almost pained voice.

"Yep," replied James smugly.

Sirius groaned as he got up and raced for the door. At the last second James sent a locking curse at the door and summoned Sirius' wand from his bedside table. 

"You heard the lady. Wait ten minutes, and then you can go see your lady love." He sat back on his bed and just shrugged off the glare Sirius shot him.

Harry let go of the screen once again as it transfigured back into a diary. He picked it up to read the last few lines in the entry.

**_I still can't believe that Sirius Black likes Petunia Evans. This will be the strangest relationship I've seen since that House Elf tried to marry the enchanted suit of armor 5th year._**

**_James_**

'_I'm with you there dad,'_ thought Harry as he closed the diary. Sirius and Aunt Petunia; it was just too strange to think about. But Petunia had been pretty when she was younger. Even Harry had to admit that. He had truly believed that she had always had a horsey face and unusually long neck. It was hard to believe that her neck had once been graceful and her face beautiful with soft features. He put both diaries down and decided that he'd finish his meal before reading any more, lest he see any more snogging from his parents, or worse from his aunt and Sirius.

* * *

**_A/N: So what do you think? It will get better once I get into the actual story. I really want to know what everyone thinks so just press that little grayish-blue button and review. Cheers everyone!_**


End file.
